Angel in Devil's Clothing
by Maeka Jagen
Summary: Draco Malfoy.. is Mr. Bad boy.. or is he? can he really be capable of true love? will he allow himself to truly love someone other than himself? DracoOC.. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.. not mine..
1. Chapter 1

--umm,, let's start..

You first name will be written as ,, while your last name will be written like this --------...

You have long black hair that goes a little pass your shoulder.. You have dark brown eyes.. You're not fat but you're not that thin either.. You have white complexion,,

And you're very pretty..

You're an only daughter.. Your parents are both pure bloods.. You are also quite wealthy and influential..

That's pretty much it right? So let's get on with the story.. Oh,, by the way if a text is written like this text that means the character is only thinking of it..

She's not exactly saying it.. And if it's written like this (text) it's my comment or something.. Thanks!

It was the summer before your 6th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you're on your way to the worst place you could possibly think of.. "Malfoy Manor"

Yup,, you can't stand the fact that you have to spend an entire month with that egotistical bastard named Draco Malfoy. Your parents are going on their second honeymoon and for some reason they decided to make you stay at the Malfoy's. They usually just let you stay in your mansion whenever they went on vacations or business trips and you couldn't see why this time is any different. But since

You didn't have any other choice so you agreed to it. This is the first time in years that you'll be staying at

Malfoy Manor. You remembered the last time you were there:

--Flashback--

Your parents are good friends with Lucius and Narcissa,, so you often go to Malfoy Manor. You and Draco practically grew up together there. You spent many summers there and you and your parents are always welcome to stay there at any time.

It was the summer before you started studying at Hogwarts. You're sitting at the floor of the Library at Malfoy Manor. Your parents went out to go shopping and you decided to start reading your text books. You were reading about bezoars when Draco went into the room and asked, "What are you doing ------?"

as if it isn't obvious! you thought, then answered him

"I'm reading this book. It's quite fascinating actually."

He smirked at you as he took out his wand and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa" he levitated the book a few inches above your head making you jump up and down trying to reach it.

"Stop acting like a muggle!!" he yelled you glared at him then asked "And what do you suppose I should do?"

"You have a wand, do you not?"

"Yeah, so?!"

"So use it you silly little git!"

"But, we're not allowed to use magic outside school!"

"So? You want your book back don't you?!" he smirked at you and you let out a frustrated sigh.

if you want it that way then fine! you thought as you took out your wand and shouted,,

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and fell a few inches behind him. Your book started to fall and you caught it with your left hand. You smirked at him as he picked up his fallen wand.

"What did you do that for!!" he fumed

"You told me to use my wand did you not?" you asked him

"I meant on the book! Not me!"

"Well you should have said it clearly then!" you said as you placed your wand in your pocket.

"Stupid bitch!"

"What did you call me?!!" you shouted, you were so mad you wanted to curse him right then and there.

"I called you a bitch!" he shouted. That was the last straw. You took out your wand. You're going to curse him and you didn't care what punishment your parents will give you. You were about to curse Draco, but he was too fast.

"Sectumsempra!" he shouted. he didn't know what that curse does. he only read it in an old book and decided

to use it.

blood spurted from your face and chest as though you had been slashed by an invisible sword. you staggered backward and collapsed into the carpet. Draco stood there in shock staring at what he had done. you started shouting for help. the door to the library opened and your parents rushed in. your father ran to your side. he traced his wand across the wound muttering what seemed to be a spell. you watched as the wound slowly healed.

Draco seemed like he was paralyzed. he stared at you as your father helped you up.

"what happened here?!" Lucius asked staring coldly at Draco

Draco couldn't speak out of shock. you opened your mouth to explain that it was all an accident when Lucius suddenly slapped Draco in the face. you stood there staring at Draco as tears formed in his eyes.

"come on honey, let's clean you up." your mother whispered in your ear "but-" you started, you wanted to tell Lucius that it was an accident. you didn't want him to hurt Draco

but your mother was already steering you out of the room whispering "there's nothing we can do.."

you left Malfoy Manor the very next day. you weren't even able to say goodbye to Draco. he locked himself in his room

and refused to go out.

--End of Flashback--

"Honey,, we're here." you heard your mom say.

you looked out of the car window and let out a sigh,

oh well. i can't back out now you thought as the car stopped in front of the gates.

you slowly got out of the car and your father helped you take your trunk up the steps to the front door. you waved goodbye to your parents as they drove off. you slowly pulled your trunk towards the door which magically opened.

you pulled your trunk inside the door and you were about to close it when you heard someone speak behind you.

"need any help?" the voice asked and you slowly turn around to see who spoke...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

You turned around to see who spoke and found yourself face to face with Draco Malfoy. It took you a couple of seconds to reply. You stared at him damn he looks good. Though I'd never say that out loud! It will only make his big head swell some more! you thought. He stood by the stairs wearing nothing but his swim trunks and towel draped on his shoulder. You also noticed drops of water shining on his bare chest and abdomen.

"Stop staring will you? I know I'm hot but it's kind of making me feel rather uncomfortable!" he said with a smirk.

"Just as conceited as always I see. Don't be so full of yourself Malfoy!" you retorted smirking as well.

"Whatever ----------. So do you need help carrying your things or not?" he said softly

"What?" you asked your eyes wide with shock.

"I was asking you whether you needed help carrying your things or not! Damn are you always this slow?!"

"I heard what you said Malfoy!" you glared at him and continued, "I was merely contemplating the fact that you are actually offering me help. Me! A Gryffindor?! Whom you incidentally hate?!"

"I am just trying to be a good host! My mother is making me do this. She will be furious if I do not act civil towards you."

"Hmm, quite the mama's boy, aren't you Malfoy?" you said with a smirk

"Shut up! I'm only doing this because mother is in distress with father being in Azkaban and all."

"Fine, then I suppose I have to act civil towards you as well?" you inquired eyeing him carefully.

"Yes I think it would be best. Let's be civil with each other for the remainder of your time here." He said with a smirk.

"Fine, but when we get back to Hogwarts I'm going to jinx you every chance I get!"

"You can try, but I doubt that you could do such things." he said smirking as he started to climb up the stairs

He's actually acting like a human?! Wow! His father should have been sent to Azkaban years ago! you thought, then you remembered that you don't know which room you are to stay in so you decided to ask him,

"Umm, Malfoy?" you started

"What?!" he barked at you

"If that's what you call civil then you totally need a dictionary?!" you said.

"Fine, what is it ?"

Okay, stop the world I want to get off! Did he just call me by my first name? you were taken back by the way he said your name but immediately found composure again and said, "Could you show me where I'll be staying?"

He let out a sigh and said, "Follow me" as he made his way up the stairs. You pulled your trunk all the way to the bottom step of the stairs when 2 elves came up to you and offered to carry your things. You followed Draco all the way to a deserted corridor that looked somewhat familiar. You were wondering why Draco is acting pretty nice towards you and you didn't notice that he had stopped walking. You walked right into him and you fell over. He merely smirked at you and said, "That's your room." Pointing to a door to your left then he continued to walk towards the end of the hall.

That must be where his room is.

You opened the door and stood there in awe as you took in the beauty of that room. It was huge. A queen size four poster bed stood in the middle of the room soft and comfortable. To your left was an enormous bathroom. And to your right was a gigantic walk in closet. (Okay I'm not that good with descriptions so use your imagination. Hehehe. Thanks.)

It was as if you were under a spell, entranced by its beauty but you snap out of it instantly due to a tap on your left knee. You look down to see one of the elves smiling at you as she I thinks it's a she asks you in a squeaky voice, "Should we bring your trunk in now miss?" you nodded and entered the room. You sat down in bed as one of the elves said he he looks like a he had to go back to the kitchens to cook. The other elf on the other hand started arranging your things in the closet. The elf only took a couple of minutes to fix everything and she came up to you and asks, "Will that be all miss?"

"Yes thank you." You replied smiling at the elf. She was about to leave when you called her back and asked her what her name is. She smiled at you nervously and answered "You can call me Twinkle miss." And with that she left. Leaving you alone to mull over how bored you're going to be for the whole month.

You lay down on the bed thinking of what to do to keep you occupied for the rest of your stay in Malfoy Manor. You suddenly got kind of sleepy so you decided to sleep for a while. If only I could sleep for the remainder of the summer so I don't have to see Malfoy's smirking face again!

After a few hours, which only seemed like a few minutes to you, you woke up. The sky outside was starting to get dark so it means that it's almost night time. You sighed and got out of bed. You went to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. While in the shower you started singing a muggle song you heard a few days ago. You loved muggle songs even though you were a wizard. You found their songs relaxing especially on tiring days. You sang at the top of your lungs thinking no one could hear you.

After 45 minutes you reluctantly got out of the shower. You wrapped your body with a towel and walked towards the door still singing. You only stopped singing when you heard someone say, "I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice." You looked towards the source of the voice and saw Draco lying on top of the bed smirking at you.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy!?" you shouted at him

"Well you see I happen to live here." He replied still smirking

"Don't act all cocky Malfoy! I meant what are you doing in my room?"

"No reason. I only thought that you were torturing an animal here or something and I wanted to join you. Turns out you were just singing." He snicker waiting for you to reply.

"Okay you need a therapist or something because you're not right in the head! A few moments ago you were complimenting my singing now your mocking it?! Damn!" you retorted

You looked at him and notice that he was eyeing you up and down. You were going to ask him what he was staring at when you realized that the only thing covering you was a tiny towel.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!!!" you shrieked pulling him off the bed and pushing him out the door. You slammed the door at his face not waiting for him to make a comment.

 Draco's POV: 

You heard an extraordinary voice from somewhere and followed it. It led you to 's room. You knocked but no one answered so you pushed the door open.

she must be taking a shower you thought listening to her sing. You heard her turn the shower off. You wanted to leave knowing she'll get mad when she sees you there but there was something about her voice that stops you from moving. Slowly the bathroom door opened and came out.

"I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice." You said smirking, not looking at her

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy!?" she shouted at you

"Well you see I happen to live here." you replied still smirking

"Don't act all cocky Malfoy! I meant what are you doing in my room?"

"No reason. I only thought that you were torturing an animal here or something and I wanted to join you. Turns out you were just singing." you snicker waiting for her to reply finally looking at her.

"Okay you need a therapist or something because you're not right in the head! A few moments ago you were complimenting my singing now your mocking it?! Damn!" she retorted

You didn't even understand what she said because you were staring at her. You never realized what a great body had. But you were pulled out of your musing when you heard a scream.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!!!" she shrieked pulling you off the bed and pushing you out the door. She then slammed the door at your face. You were still dazed when you walked towards your room unsure of whether to be amused or mad at her for what she did.

 End of Draco's POV 


	3. Chapter 3

 The next day:

You woke up really early and decided to walk around the mansion for a while. It was really big. There are like 30 rooms there, a library, a kitchen, a ballroom of some sort, a dining room, a lounge/ sitting room, an indoor pool, a quidditch field and a beautiful garden.

wow you thought I forgot how big this place is you sat down next to the pool, staring at the water when a certain blonde haired boy appeared behind you.

oh great, just what I need an early morning swim! you thought knowing what Malfoy would do to you.

"Push me into the pool and I swear I'm going to kill you!" you spat at him

"Why would I push you into the pool?" he asked looking confused

"Don't act all innocent Malfoy! I know you want to push me in. you'd think it would be funny."

"I only came here to tell you that mother wishes for you to have breakfast with us."

"Oh, I'm sorry." You said feeling ashamed "I'll be there in a minute." You watched as he turned and made his way to the dining room. You waited for about a minute before you stood up to follow him.

why hasn't he been mean to me? He was always mean when we're at school! you thought

He was never really mean to you though was he?!+ said a voice in your head

wait who the hell are you?

I happen to be your subconscious. +

Oh okay. Wait! What do you mean he was never mean to me?

Well let's see, he insults your friends a lot, especially Hermione, Harry and Ron right? But he never actually insulted you the way he insulted them. +

yeah but he still insulted me!

You're hopeless+

What's that suppose to mean?!

Whatever, just try opening your eyes okay? And by the way, you already passed the dining room+

You turned to see Draco standing by the door to the dining room staring at you. You quickly made your way towards him.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"No reason." You said as the two of you walked in.

" dear! How good to see you again!" Narcissa said to you smiling as she looked at you intently.

"Good to see you again too Mrs. Malfoy." You said smiling

You sat next to Narcissa while Draco sat in front of you. You stared at him for a moment and proceeded to eating your breakfast. You ate slowly while Narcissa questioned you about your life, school and other things.

"By the way, Blaise and Draco's other friends will be coming here later. They are having a little get together tonight." Narcissa told you happily

"Blaise is coming? Really?" you asked her smiling. Yes they are Slytherins and you're a Gryffindor (which makes you enemies) but they were never mean to you. You guessed that it was because you guys were already friends before you attended Hogwarts. Yes you don't socialize much with them at school but hey, you guys are still friends and they think you being a Gryffindor is nothing but a freak accident or something.

You were happy about the news that your friends are coming. You smiled to yourself.

Blaise is coming!

Oh yeah, you have a crush on him don't you?!+

you again?!

Yup+

I don't have a crush on Blaise!

Yes you do+

No I don't!

Yes you do+

"NO I DON'T!!" you didn't realize that you actually shouted until you heard Narcissa whisper in your ear "Are you okay dear?" you smiled shyly at her and said "Yes I'm fine." then you continued eating.

You went straight to your room to prepare for Blaise's arrival. You went through everything you own to find the perfect outfit. You decided on wearing a denim mini and a sleeveless top. (Okay use your imagination please)

An hour and a half left before Blaise and the others arrive. You took a shower and got dressed. You put on a small amount of make up. (Yeah you're kind of girly here aren't you? Man this doesn't suit me well because I'm not that girly!) You put some clear lip gloss on your lips and some eyeliner and mascara. You looked at yourself in the mirror and said "Perfect!"

"Trying to look good for Blaise are we?" you looked towards your door and found Draco leaning on the door frame smirking at you.

"No I'm not!"

"Oh come on! We both know you've always had a thing for Blaise! Stop denying it."

"No I don't! Now get out!" Draco left your room smirking and you were left to think of whether what he said was true or not.

Well he is good looking. you thought

Good looking?! Girl are you blind?! He's down right hot+

Why do you keep popping up in my mind?!

I'm here to help. +

The only way you can help me is by keeping that big mouth of yours shut!

 Draco's POV: 

You went to 's room to tell her that Blaise and the others will be arriving at any minute. You opened the door to find her putting on some make up, you watched her in awe for a few minutes a green eyed monster growling deep within you.

what the hell is happening to me? you thought

I think you're jealous+

Me jealous? As if! Wait, who are you?

Okay, does no one around here know anything about their subconscious+

Wait, you're my subconscious?!

Yup! And I think you're jealous of Blaise+

No way! I'm hotter than him! Besides so what if she's making herself look presentable for him? I don't give a shit about anyway!

Whatever you say. +

Yeah that's right! Whatever I say! I'm so not jealous of Blaise! you thought confidently. Then you heard whisper "Perfect" waking you up from your trance.

"Trying to look good for Blaise are we?" she looked towards the door and stares at you. You merely smirk your infamous smirk at her as she yelled, "No I'm not!"

"Oh come on! We both know you've always had a thing for Blaise! Stop denying it."

"No I don't! Now get out!" she yelled again.

You left her room smirking Man she can yell. you laughed to yourself as you made your way towards the sitting room to wait for your guests.

 End of Draco's POV 


	4. Chapter 4

You looked at your reflection for one last time before getting out of your room to wait for Blaise and the others. You entered the sitting room and saw Draco sitting comfortably on an armchair. He has his eyes closed and it seems like he's sleeping. He actually looks cute when he's asleep. Why can't he look like this all the time? you thought as you smiled to yourself.

", stop drooling." He said softly a smirk plastered in his face.

Shit! He's awake! you thought as you sat down on the chair in front of the one Draco's sitting on. Draco opened his eyes and said, "What? No witty come back?"

"What am I suppose to do? Deny that I was staring at you?" you said softly

"So you're admitting that you were staring at me?!" he said smirking

"Yeah so? I was staring at you thinking of how much better life would be if you never opened your mouth again." He was probably going to say something else but he wasn't given a chance because Pansy suddenly burst out of the fireplace and pulled Draco into a tight hug.

"Drackie-poo, did you miss me?" Pansy said in the most sickening way possible.

"Pansy-" Draco started to say

"Yes Drackie?"

"You're-suffocating-me" Pansy quickly let go of Draco then she spotted you and let out a scream. She ran to you and pulled you into a bone crushing hug.

"I miss you too Pansy but please let me go I can't breath anymore." You said softly. She let go of you and smiled.

"Where are the others?" Draco asked Pansy

"They're on their way." She said as Blaise came out of the fireplace.

"Bloody Hell! I hate traveling by floo powder!" he scowled.

"Hey Blaise." You said smiling at him sweetly. He spotted you and suddenly pulled you into a hug. "Hey ! Man did I miss you!" he whispered into your ear before letting you go. You blushed at his words but tried to hide it.

Draco's friends came out of the fireplace one by one, Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus Flint, and some other kids that you didn't know. None of them treated you badly. They knew that you were friends with Blaise and the others even though you're a Gryffindor. They all smiled at you and said hi, even the ones that you didn't know.

You all went into the ballroom. There were food and drinks everywhere and you can hear music playing. Pansy screamed and pulled Draco towards the dance floor. You and Blaise laughed as Draco grimace at you all. Blaise asked you to dance and you agreed. Everyone was having fun. You've been dancing non stop for hours now but you didn't care. Draco on the other hand looked miserable. Pansy wouldn't give him a second's peace. You decided that since you two were being civil and all, you're going to help him.

You went to the refreshment table and hid most of the drinks. Then you made your way to Draco. You reached him and said softly "Draco?"

"Yeah?" he said looking relieved.

"We ran out of drinks could you help me get some more?" Draco nodded and walked with you out the door and into the hall, Pansy giving you a death glare.

"Thanks." Draco said quietly as you walked down the hall.

"What are you thanking me for?" you pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"For saving me from Pansy. I know you could have gotten the drinks on your own. I'm not dumb you know!?"

"That was nothing. I just figured that you haven't been mean to me since I got here so why not be nice to you as well?" you walked together silently until you got to the end of the hall.

"Shall we head back to the party?" you asked him

"I don't want to go back yet. Could we hang out in the garden for a while or something?" Draco begged, (Damn that doesn't sound right) you could tell he doesn't wan to be stuck with Pansy again so you agreed and you both went out to the garden. You sat down on the grass and Draco sat down beside you. You stayed like that in silence for a few minutes when Draco broke the silence,

"Be careful with Blaise okay?" he said his voice not full of malice that it usually has.

"What do you mean?" you asked

"He's a notorious play boy."

"Yeah I know. Wait why are you telling me this?"

"We were friends when we were kids. I know you like Blaise. He's a play boy. He might hurt you so just be careful." You stared at him amazed at how caring he is. There was silence then you said,

"I don't like Blaise." You finally found your voice. "He's really good looking but I doubt that things would work out between us. I don't like him in that way. I only like him as a friend." You looked at Draco who was looking at the stars. You thought you saw him smile after you said all of that.

"What about you and Pansy?" you asked. He looked at you and let out a sigh.

"I don't like her in that way either." He responded. Again there was silence. Then you started to giggle. He looked at you like you were insane or something then asked, "Are you on drugs or something?"

"Nope, it's just that, you do realize that this is the first decent conversation we've had in years don't you?"

His lips curled up into a smile. It was the first time you saw him smile in years. He usually sneers or smirks but he never smiles. You smiled and whispered so he could barely hear you say, "You look better when you smile."

He turned to look at you then asked "what do you mean?"

You let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Don't hold this over my head for the rest of my life okay. I'm not sure if it's the alcohol talking but, I like you better this way." You looked at him but he continued to look confuse so you continued, "I just like seeing you smile. It kind of reminds me of the time when we were still friends."

"Who says that we're not friends anymore?"

"Well the way you act towards me kind of implies that you want nothing to do with me so I figured that you probably don't want to be friends with me any-" he suddenly started laughing. You glared at him and he stopped.

"Sorry, it's just that the reason I started avoiding you was because I thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore"

"So that means we're friends again right?" you asked him uncertain. He smiled and nodded. You spent hours catching up. You two talked for hours. Laughing and reminiscing. You would have talked longer but a small squeak behind you announced that the guests where starting to leave. Draco stood up and held out his hand to help you up. You smiled inwardly, you really missed him. You'd never admit it but you've always liked Draco. And now things are definitely better, you two are friends again.

You two walked towards the ballroom. You were about to open the door when he stopped you. He suddenly leaned in towards you and kissed you on the cheek, and then he whispered in your ear just before he opened the door, "I missed you."


	5. Chapter 5

okey,, what happened last again?

oh yeah the party!

you and Draco went back to the ballroom and before he went in he kissed your cheek and said "I missed you"

so, after he kissed you, you went back to your room and went to sleep not even bothering to change into your pajamas. (um yeah i guess i forgot to put that in the last chapter huh? sorry)

you woke up early the next day and you smiled to yourself as you remembered what happened last night. you took one deep breath, got up and went into the bathroom. you used your favorite strawberry scented shampoo and body wash

(Me: sorry i love strawberry scented stuff, and vanilla but i like strawberry more! Readers: get back to the story! we don't care about you! Me: hey you're mean! oh well back to the story)

you got out of the shower and got dressed. you decided to wear a tank top and a cotton skirt that goes down to your knees. (girly i know. but the person next to me suggested it so i wrote it down) you looked at your watch and saw that it was 9:40am. you decided to go and get breakfast then probably ask Draco if he would like to hang out somewhere with you.

you went down to the dining room and a Twinkle came up to you as soon as you went in. "Good morning miss!" she said.

"Good morning Twinkle." you said smiling

"what would miss like to eat for breakfast?"

"umm,, i don't know. pancakes i guess"

"I'll get them for you right away miss!" she squeaked as she went to the kitchen. moments later she returned with a tray with pancakes, bacaon (hmm,, bacon!) and a glass of orange juice.

"will that be all miss?" she squeaked bowing down

"umm,, yeah thanks twinkle." you said smiling at her as she bowed again. she started walking away when realized that you didn't know if Draco was already awake. "Twinkle?" you called the elf

"yes miss?"

"did Draco eat his breakfast already?"

"No miss. the young master is still at his room."

"oh okey. then could you make him some breakfast then i'll bring it to his room?"

"yes miss."

she left and you continued to eat. Twinkle came back just as you were finishing your meal and you took the tray from her. you thanked her and walked up the stairs towards Draco's room, but as you got closer to his room you could hear screaming. it's like someone's being tortured or something.

what the hell? you thought but then you realized where it was coming from Oh my god Draco!

you dropped the tray and ran as fast as you can towards his room. you pushed the door open and saw Draco on the floor twitching and shaking madly. you came up to him and held him in your arms. after about a minute he stopped screaming . he was still shaking when you helped him to his bed. you didn't let go. you just held on to him scared that he might start screaming again. you stayed like that for a few minutes until you felt that he stopped shaking. you looked at him. his eyes were open and you could see fear in them. Draco? scared? you thought, you've never seen him like this! ever!

"draco? are you okay?" you asked stroking his hair

"i'm -" he started to say but then he pushed you off the bed and shouted "OUT!!"

"but-"

"I said OUT!!" he threw the vase on top of his bedside table at you and it missed by a couple of inches it shattered and you ran out of his room.

what the fuck was that about!? you thought angrily. you went into your room and collapsed in your bed confuse and angry. "stupid Draco!" you shouted. "i just wanted to be nice and help him and this is how he repays my kindness? well then damn him! i'll never help him again! after all what he said last night i thought he'd change but he's still as arrogant as ever! and just when i was starting to like him!"

you like Draco?!+

WTF! don't scare me like that! stupid subconscious!

sorry, so did i hear you correctly? you LIKE Draco Malfoy?!+

yeah so what?

wow! i thought you hated the guy?+

I don't hate him. he's just a little irritating sometimes

like now?+

hell yeah!!

so what are you gonna do?+

avoid him! i don't want to see his stupid face for a while.

okay then. if you know what to do then i'm just gonna go+

go where?

somewhere..+

oh okay. talk to you later

yeah sure+

"AHHHH!!!" you screamed into the pillow. what happened to the whole 'let's be friends again' thing that you talked about last night. maybe he was just drunk when he said that. i'm so stupid! i actually thought he'd change a tear escaped your eye and before you knew it you fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

"SHUT UP!!" you shouted your eyes still close. you could hear tapping on the window grr! you stood up and walked towards the window and open it. you saw two owls sitting in your window sill. one was a beautiful snowy owl she recognized at ones as Hedwig, the other one a tawny, you guessed was from the school because it carried an envelope with the Hogwarts' seal on it. Holy Shit! you thought this must be my grades! you took the envelope from the tawny and it instantly took off.

"come in have a drink and rest first before you go back to Harry." you said to Hedwig as you took the letter tied to her leg. she soared in and landed on top of your table.

you opened the letter from the school first. you were right. you stared at it in happily. you did really good considering all the things that happened last year.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades Fail Grades

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectation (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

-------- has achieved:

Astronomy - E

Care of Magical Creatures - O

Charms - O

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O

Divination - A

Herbology - E

History of Magic - A

Potions - O

Transfiguration - O

wow you're pretty smart+

thanks! nice to hear you complimenting me

yeah well..+

you folded the letter and opened the one from Harry and the others:

Dear ,

How are you doing? oh why are we even asking! you're probably feeling terrible being stuck with Malfoy all summer. We already got our OWL results. How about you? Hermione got top grades in everything as expected and Ron and I only failed History of Magic and Divinations. Try to have fun even with Malfoy around! Don't let the git get you down!

Love from,

Harry, Ron and Hermione

P.S: Harry's been made Quidditch captain!

you smiled after reading the letter and went over to your

desk to reply to their letter. when you finished, you re-read the letter which said this:

Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,

I'm doing rather fine considering that I'm stuck here with that twit named Draco Malfoy. I got my results too. It was pretty good. I passed all my subjects. Congratulations on getting top marks at everything Hermione. I knew you'd do great! And congratulations on being Quidditch Captain Harry! Don't worry about the git. he won't do anything to me with his mom around. well, see you guys at Hogwarts!

Love,

you folded the letter and gave it to Hedwig who flew out of the open window eagerly. you then wrote your parents a short letter telling them about the OWL results. you finished the letter and walked over to your owl.

(Me: did i forget to mention you own an eagle owl you named Athena? Readers: yeah!! Me: Sorry)

"okay Athena. Bring this to mom and dad okay?" you said as you carried her to the open window. she nipped your finger affectionately before flying off. you saw that the sun was setting and you looked at your watch. it was nearly 6pm. you actually slept all day. you smiled to yourself them you sat on your bed. you were thinking of whether to go down and eat dinner or stay in your room and not eat at all when someone knocked at your door...


	7. Chapter 7

"come in!" you said quietly not really wanting to talk to anyone. "hey" said the person who knocked. you looked up and saw the face of DRACO MALFOY..

"OUT!!" you shouted at him but he didn't budge. he stood by the door. you threw the vase at him but it missed.

"why did you do that!!" he shouted

"I'm giving you the taste of your own medicine!!" you yelled back

"what's that suppose to mean!"

"it means your an ass! get out of my room!"

"it's my house! i'll go where i want to go even if it's your room!!"

"FINE!! then i'm leaving your stupid house!!" you bellowed as you stood up to walk pass him but he grabbed your wrist to stop you.

"what the hell is wrong with you!!" Draco said looking confused

"as if you don't know!" you were trying to get away from him but he held onto your wrist firmly.

"i really don't.." he said quietly looking you in the eyes those gorgeous blue eyes.. Shit! stop thinking like that!

"whatever.. just let me go.." you said turning away from him. you didn't want to look at him because you know you don't want to like him in that way. you and Malfoy can't be together. you'd kill each other. remember what happened before you went to Hogwarts?

"I won't until you tell me why you're so mad at me!" he shouted at you as he forced you to face him. he stared at your eyes and you couldn't help but stare at his.

"it's nothing. i guess i just woke up at the wrong side of the bed or something."

"you sure that's all?"

"yeah.."

"okay" he smiled at you and you smiled back weakly.

damn it i i'm still mad at him!

no you're not!+

yeah well how do you know?!

i'm in your mind, duh?!+

"hey you okay?" draco said waving a hand in front of you.

"yeah i am. why did you come here anyway?"

"Mother went out again. she won't be home for a few days. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint are coming."

"oh okay."

"so, do you want to hang out with us or what?"

"um, sure why not."

"great! come down to the sitting room when you're ready then" he said as he walked out of the room.

you fixed yourself. which didn't take that long then you went down to the sitting room to find that there were already people there. Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise were having a conversation about who knows what,, Flint was with some girls you didn't know,, and Pansy was clinging on to the arms of a very disgusted Draco.

"hello,," you muttered as you went in. Blaise smiled and walked towards you.

"hey, how's your summer?" he asked

"oh, it's fine. boring and uneventful, but fine" he led you towards the others and introduced you to all of them.

(umm,, i made up some characters because i don't think JK made too many Slytherin characters and i'm not in the mood to look in the books)

"this is Danielle," he pointed to a girl with long blonde hair that goes down to her mid back, "that's Alexis" a girl with black hair that goes a little pass her shoulders, "and of course you know the others already right?" he said smiling at you

"yeah.. nice to see you all." you said in the most enthusiastic way you could.

they smiled at you rather weakly and the girl named Danielle spoke "Aren't you suppose to be a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah I am." you answered

"Eww, Draco? Why is there a Gryffindor in your house?" Said the girl named Alexis

"Because I like having her here! Do you have a problem with that?!" he yelled at the two girls who suddenly looked scared.

"n-no.." the girls said together

"Good! i don't want you guys to treat her badly just because she's a Gryffindor. As far as she's concerned it was a mere accident that got her into that house! Understood?!" they all nodded and you smiled at Draco who just smirked.

He's defending you+

yeah.. wonder why.

are you really this thick or are you just a good actress or something?!!+

what?

oh never mind! just socialize with the people!+

FINE!!

"Drakie-poo, why don't we just go and leave these children?" Pansy said

"NO Pansy!" draco shouted

"but drakie-"

"stop calling me that! stop acting like you're my girlfriend!! stop telling everyone you're my girlfriend! i don't love you! i don't even like you! you're nothing but a parasite! stay away from me!"

ouch..

yikes, he's mad+

yup.. never seen him like that before.

look at Pansy's face+

you look at Pansy and saw tears streaming out of her eyes. you looked at draco and saw nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"i'm going to my room! nobody is to disturb me! understood?!" he walked away leaving Pansy crying there. Millicent, Danielle and Alexis started to comfort her while the guys just kept talking amongst themselves.

harsh..

yup+

still here?

always..+

hmm,, you're irritating you know..

yup, that's my job. so aren't you going to follow him?+

him who?

MALFOY!! duh?!+

oh right. but he said-

just follow him okay?!+

fine. you walked upstairs to Draco's room and knocked.

"I said no one is to disturb me!" he shouted

well i gave it a try, what say you we eat some dinner?

tell him it's you+

but-

just do it!!+

"Draco it's me. can we talk."

"come in."

told you+

oh shut up!

"what do you want?" he said glaring at you while sitting on his bed

"why did you do that to Pansy?"

"Because she's an irritating slut! she wants me to shag her and i don't want to! she's so ugly i can't even look at her! and she doesn't listen! i told her not to call me Drakie but she doesn't listen! i hate her!"

"you done?"

"yup"

"how do you feel now?"

"bad.."

"why?"

"how should i know?!"

"it's called guilt.."

"Malfoy's don't feel guilty over stupid things!" he said giving you a death glare.

"maybe that's why you don't know how it's suppose to feel."

he kept quiet wow malfoy without a comeback? hell just froze over!

"Draco?" you said sitting on his bed

"what?!" he said not looking at you

"do you like me?"

"huh? of course i do.."

"well i don't like you! you're an irritating, self-centered ass! you're conceited and snobbish! you think you're all that but you're not! I hate you!!" you shouted at him then you walked out of his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: you left Draco's room after shouting insults at him.

You went back to the sitting room. Blaise and the other boys were sitting together and talking about God-knows-what while the girls were trying to comfort Pansy who was crying her heart out.

"Why are you doing this Pansy?" you asked her

"What do you mean?!" she shouted shooting you a death glare

"I mean why do you keep treat Malfoy like he's some kind of prince! You treat him like he's better than you!"

"Stop it! Can't you see that she's already hurt!? She doesn't need this from you!" Danielle bellowed at you,

"I'm not trying to make Pansy feel any worse Danielle! All I'm saying is that enough is enough! Draco doesn't deserve all this Pansy! He doesn't deserve your love! You're so much better than him. He should be the one begging for you to love him, not the other way around! You can find someone better than that egotistical jerk! I mean, Malfoy's not that special he's just another-"

"Just another what?!" Draco yelled

He was standing by the door glaring at you.

Man, looks really can't kill... you thought

Draco walked towards you still looking fiercely at you…

 Draco's POV 

left your room. You stared at the door feeling really pissed off.

Who does she think she is! She has no right to say those things to me!

She was only stating the obvious mate. +

Shut up! I don't remember asking for your opinion!

I'm just saying that – +

I said SHUT UP!

You stood up to follow . You went to the sitting room everyone was watching and listening to her every word that they didn't notice you as you stood by the door. You only caught 's last words.

"I'm not trying to make Pansy feel any worse Danielle! All I'm saying is that enough is enough! Draco doesn't deserve all this Pansy! He doesn't deserve your love! You're so much better than him. He should be the one begging for you to love him, not the other way around! You can find someone better than that egotistical jerk! I mean, Malfoy's not that special he's just another-" she said

"Just another what?!" you yelled at her giving her a death glare. She just stood there staring at you as you walked towards her anger flashing in your eyes.

 End of Draco's POV 

Damn he's pissed! you thought

yah think? And please note sarcastic tone+

you again? I don't need this right now! Malfoy's about to kill me!

"I'm just another what?! Tell me!" Draco shouted, merely inches from you.

"Another pampered rich brat who thinks he can get whatever he wants! A spoiled kid who thinks he's better than everyone else! Do you honestly think that you can treat everyone around you like they're your inferior?! You're not better than any of us so don't act so smug!" you yelled back, he's really starting to irritate you.

"Take that back!"

"Why should I? I'm telling the truth! You are nothing but an arrogant bas—" but you weren't able to finish your sentence. Draco suddenly slapped you across your face and you fell to the floor.

You touched your cheek. It really hurt. Tears began to form in your eyes but you won't let Malfoy see them. You won't let him see you cry, it will only make him think he won. Blaise was shocked when Draco hit you. He stood from his chair and walked towards you. He was about to help you up when Draco shouted.

"Get away from her Zabini!" he was still glaring at you. Blaise was going to say something to Draco but you said, "I'm fine Blaise." As you slowly got up,

"Trying to act tough are we?!" Draco said smirking; he really does enjoy torturing people doesn't he?

"I'm not acting tough Malfoy, I don't need to. I'm already tougher than you!" you spat at him.

"What did you say?!" he said advancing towards you. He wiped out his wand and pointed it at you. Everyone in the room fell silent as they backed away from you. They know what Draco could do when he's mad, and right now, he's beyond pissed.

You stood your ground. You looked straight into his cold blue eyes and said, "What are you planning to do Malfoy? Curse me? I think the Sectumsempra spell you used on me when we were kids would be a nice spell to use."

He glared at you as he lowered his wand. He grabbed your wrist and began to pull you towards the door. Blaise tried to stop him but Draco pointed his wand at Blaise and he moved out of the way. His grip began to tighten as he pulled you towards his room. Your wrist was starting to feel numb. His nails were digging into your skin. It hurts but you won't let him know that. He opened the door to his room as soon as you got there he pushed you inside and slammed the door.

You were rubbing your wrist. It was red and it had marks where his nails had dug into your skin. Right now Draco had his back turned at you.

"Why did you bring me here?!" you said. He then turned towards you. He reached for your neck and started to strangle you.

"You have no right to speak to me that way!!" he shouted

"I have the right to do what ever I want…" you forced yourself to say. You can hardly breathe but you won't let Draco push you around. His grip started to tighten as you try to pry his hands off you.

"You are living in my house so you will follow my rules!! You are never to insult me or make cocky remarks about me! Do you understand?!!"

"I-won't—" you said as he let go of you.

"I won't listen to you Malfoy! I'm not scared of you!" Malfoy grabbed your arms and he slammed you into the wall. It hurts a lot and tears began to well up in your eyes. A few more of this and you won't be able to stop your tears from falling out.

"You will do as I want, or else—"

"Or else what?! You'll tell your father? Sorry to inform you but he's locked up in Azkaban and he won't be of much help to you right now!" you said smirking. You were in a hell of a lot of pain but you aren't about to let him know that. His grip on your arms tightened. Your arms were starting to numb.

"Never talk that way about my father!" he slammed you against the wall again and this time you weren't able to stop yourself. A tear escaped from your eyes. Malfoy stared blankly at you, his expression softened, and his grip on you became loose. You took this opportunity to push him away.

"Well if you're done, I'm going to pack my things and go home." You said

You walked towards the door. You half expected Malfoy to block your way and strangle you again but he didn't. You placed your hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist.

"Let me go Malfoy." You said

"No…" he said softly, tears started to fall from your eyes. What the hell is he doing! He nearly kills you and now he's hugging you and won't let go!

"I said let me go!"

"And I said no! You can't go, I won't let you!" he said as he forced you to look at him. He stared at you tears falling from your eyes but you refused to look at him. You refuse to see his smug face as he triumphantly watches you cry. He suddenly pulled you towards him, you tried to push him away but he was too strong. He held you close to him and won't let go.

"I said let me go!!" you shouted and with all your strength push him away. You slapped him hard across his face then ran out the door without looking back. You ran towards your room and open the door. You closed your door and locked it. You leaned on the door and slowly slid down, collapsing in the floor. Crying silently, hugging yourself.

 Draco's POV 

"Never talk that way about my father!" you said slamming her against the wall. A tear fell from her eyes you stared at her in shock. It's been years since you last saw her cry. Your grip on her became loose and she pushed you away.

"Well if you're done, I'm going to pack my things and go home." She said

She then made her way towards the door. You wanted to stop her. To apologize to her.

But Malfoy's don't apologize! you thought. She was about to open the door when you did the last thing you could do. You pulled her close to you.

"Let me go Malfoy." she said

"No…" you said softly

"I said let me go!"

"And I said no! You can't go, I won't let you!" you said as you forced her to face you. You stared at her as tears fell from her eyes. You wanted her to look at you but she refused to do so. You pulled her closer to you as she tried to push you away but you won't let go.

"I said let me go!!" she shouted pushing you away. She suddenly slapped you hard across the face then ran out the door. You stood there in shock, you slowly raised your hand to touch the cheek that she slapped.

You walked out of your room and walked towards 's room. You raised your hand to knock when you heard her, she was crying. You reached for the door knob to open the door.

What are you doing?!+

I'm going to talk to her.

Leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk right now. +

How do you know?

I just do! Now leave. +

Fine!! Stupid bossy subconscious!

You walked away and made your way to the sitting room to tell everyone to go home. You opened the door and saw that Blaise was the only one there. You walked towards him.

"Where's everyone?" you asked. Blaise glared at you.

"They went home! Where's ?" he asked

"In her room. Go home Blaise."

"Did you hurt her?!"

"Go home."

"Draco did you hurt her?!"

"I said go home Blaise!!"

"I won't go until you tell me what you did to her!"

"Why do you care so much about her?!"

"Because I like !! And I won't let you hurt her Draco! You don't have the right to hurt her!"

"Why would you like a stupid muggle lover like her?!"

"You don't understand because you never cared for anyone but yourself! You don't know what it's like to actually care for someone! I like her because I do, there's no other reason!"

"Go home Blaise!!" you said as you walked towards the door.

"Don't you dare hurt her again Draco!" Blaise shouted right before he floo'd home.

He really likes you thought as you walked back to your room. You passed by 's room and heard that she was still crying. You sighed and continued to walk to your room. You opened your door and lie down on your bed thinking.

I can't believe I broke my promise after all this years… that was your last thought as you fell into an uneasy sleep.

 End of Draco's POV 

After crying for what felt like hours, you decided to write to your parents and ask for permission to go back to your own house. You don't want to stay there anymore. You want to go back home. You walked to your table and wrote:

Dear Mother and Father,

How is your vacation? I hope that you are having fun. The reason I wrote is to ask for your permission. You see I decided to go back to our mansion. I cannot bear to stay here any longer. I don't like being around that pompous brat named Draco Malfoy. Please allow me to go home. I cannot take another day here with Draco. Send your reply as soon as possible.

Love from,

You folded the letter and waited for your owl Athena. After a few minutes she flew into the window. You gave her instructions and tied the letter to her leg then she gracefully flew out of the window. When she was already out of sight, you slumped on your bed and fell asleep hoping that for once in your life, fate would be on your side…


	9. Chapter 9

Recap: You and Draco had a totally huge fight and he was a total jerk. He also nearly killed you. You wrote to your parents asking for permission to go back to your own house. then you fell asleep.

You woke the next morning your entire body is in pain because of what Draco did. It was still dark outside. You looked at your watch. Ugh, it's still early. you thought to yourself seeing that it's only 6:30am. You walked to your window and opened it, the air was cold and you shivered slightly.

You let out a sigh as you stared out into the horizon. The sun was slowly rising, painting the sky with the most magnificent colors. It's so beautiful you thought. Suddenly, you saw a figure from the distance flying towards you. You recognized it at ones as your owl Athena.

"Finally!" you said as she soared in through the window. you hurriedly took the letter from her and read it:

Dearest daughter,

We are having a wonderful time here. We are certainly enjoying this trip. And as for your request, we refuse to allow you to return to the mansion by yourself! you are only 16 and you cannot stay there alone! No, don't even say that you have house elves to tend to your needs, that is still not good enough! We will be home a few days after you return to Hogwarts so that means that you are to stay there until then. You will just have to deal with your problems with Draco. Be nice to him and behave yourself.

Love,

mom and dad

"Why do they treat me like a child Athena?! I'm already old enough to stay in the mansion by myself!" you told your owl who merely hooted as a reply. you stroke her feathers and gave her food and drinks. after that you went out of your room slowly to find something to eat.

You walked to the dinning room and an elf came up to you.

"Good mornin' miss!" it squeaked.

"Good morning, umm, may i ask what your name is?" you said realizing you don't know this elf. Infact you haven't seen any of the Malfoy's house elves other than Twinkle and the other elf who helped you with your bags on your first day here.

"My name is Poush miss."

"Hello Poush. Would you mind me asking for you to make me some breakfast? I'm starving."

"Poush doesn't mind miss. But Poush isn't good at cooking."

"Aww, well then who should I ask?"

"Twinkle is the one who cooks miss. Poush only cleans."

"okay, so where is Twinkle?" you said as the door suddenly opened and Twinkle came in. She bowed low to you as she squeaked a good morning. You told her that you were hungry and she went to the kitchens to get some food. She came back with a tray filled with your favorite foods.

(umm, I don't know what you guys like so just pretend that your eating your favorite food.)

You ate slowly. You had a hard time swallowing your food. Your neck hurts and so does your arms. after you finished eating, Poush came in and took the tray. You said thanks! to him as you went out of the room. You continued to walk around the mansion the entire morning your head filled with so many thoughts.

Draco's POV

You woke up at about 9am. you stood up and walked to 's room. You knocked at the door and no one answered so you slowly pushed it open. You looked at the empty bed.

She's already awake. you thought as you made your way to the dinning room to eat. you saw the elf named Twinkle and ask her to make you breakfast. She did what you told her and you ate your food slowly.

Why can't I swallow my food properly? you thought

It's called CONSCIENCE...+

Malfoy's don't have a conscience!

Everyone has a conscience. You just prefer ignoring yours+

Well then I'll simply ignore it again.

You can't.+

And why not? I did it plenty of times before haven't I?

This is different+

What's the difference?

You love her...+

Malfoy's don't love! I don't love!

yeah sure. keep saying that to yourself and it might actually come true.+

you put down your fork and stood up. You don't love . that's not possible! You walked to her room again hoping to talk to her. You opened the door without even knocking. wasn't there. You looked for her every where in the house but you couldn't find her. You went into the sitting room and found an elf cleaning.

"You! Have you seen ?" you spat

"No sir"

"Useless!" you said as you kicked the elf. You went out of the sitting room to continue your search. You have been looking for for hours now and you can't find her.

I never realized how big this mansion is. you thought. you went out into the garden. It was a big and beautiful garden. it was filled with a lot of colorful flowers and big leafy trees. (Just use your imagination!) you walked around the garden and saw someone lying down on the grass. you came closer and saw . She was sound asleep. you sat next to her and began stroking her hair.

End of Draco's POV


End file.
